To satisfy a wireless data traffic demand which is growing after a 4th generation (4G) communication system is commercialized, efforts are exerted to develop an advanced 5th generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond 4G network communication system or a post Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, the 5G communication system considers its realization in an extremely high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). To mitigate a path loss of propagation and to extend a propagation distance in the extremely high frequency band, the 5G communication system is discussing beamforming, massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional (FD)-MIMO, array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna techniques.
Also, for network enhancement of the system, the 5G communication system is developing techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), ultra-dense network, Device to Device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
Besides, the 5G system is working on hybrid Frequency Shift Keying and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC) as Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes, and Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA) as advanced access technologies.
The FBMC is a scheme for generating a transmit symbol having out-of-band radiation using a filter bank. The FBMC can relatively reduce the number of guard subcarriers for satisfying the same spectrum mask, compared with Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). Also, when the FBMC is applied, signal modulation/demodulation are enabled without a Cyclic Prefix (CP) and accordingly spectral efficiency is increased and characteristics robust to frequency synchronization error exhibit.